What I Really Want
by thislittlespark
Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy, he finds himself targeted by the resident spoilt rich kid, Blaine Anderson. Blaine will do anything to get into Kurt's pants. And Kurt is definitely, not interested.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is being written for an incredible prompt on the Glee Kink Meme, basically we have spoilt/cocky/slutty!Blaine trying to seduced innocent/sassy!Kurt. I am assuming Kurt and Blaine both board at Dalton, there is also some Niff on the side, because I love Niff. :)**

When his Dad and new step-Mom first approached him with the idea that they use their honeymoon money so that he could transfer to Dalton Academy, Kurt told them they were crazy. He told them that he could handle his bullies, and the torment and loneliness that public school in Ohio offered him. He didn't need the safe halls of Dalton, with their zero-tolerance bullying policy, tough academics and neat uniforms. He tried to convince them that he didn't need to be surrounded by beautiful boys that were accepting and even willing to be his friend. Kurt told them all of this, and of course, being parents, they saw right through his words to his trembling hands and his blue-green eyes filled with fear and sadness. No decent parent would take an extravagant honeymoon over their son's safety, they had insisted.

He had been to Dalton Academy once before, when the boys from McKinley suggested that he go and spy on their Glee club so they could get an idea of their competition for sectionals. Originally, Kurt had had no intention of actually spying, that really wasn't his style and he had no idea what the New Directions would gain from it anyways. But out of curiosity, he had typed the name into Google that night, and found himself unable to deny the appeal of a school that prided themselves on their policy towards bullying.

Before he knew it, Kurt had been walking the halls of Dalton, attempting to blend in with a hastily put together replica of the private school's uniform, and asking a pretty blonde boy why the school was in such a fuss. The boy, Jeff, had shown him the way to where the Glee club was giving an 'impromptu' performance for the rest of the school.

He'd stood to the side as an incredibly handsome and confident man had led the Warblers through 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, a cappella. He had been surprised by how well it worked, but the gorgeous lead singer had that swagger about him that meant he could pull off anything. At the end of the number he had winked directly at Kurt, causing him to blush to the tips of his ears.

Afterwards, Jeff and his boyfriend Nick had taken Kurt out for coffee. Apparently it had been pretty obvious to them that Kurt wasn't there as a new student, but as a curious 'spy' from another school. This had been when Kurt learnt that some of the students there, like Jeff, had transferred because of bullies at their previous schools, and that Dalton really was somewhere in which every body was treated the same, no matter what their race, religion, or sexuality. It sounded like heaven if Kurt was completely honest.

Which was why, when his Dad saw straight through his attempted rejection of the opportunity to transfer, he didn't push it. Kurt knew what a safe haven Dalton could be, so he packed up his locker, said a hurried and heartbreaking goodbye to his friends in the Glee Club, and walked away from William McKinley High School.

Kurt was pleased to see Jeff waiting for him outside of his English class on his first day at Dalton, just as he or Nick had been at all of his other classes. He hadn't really kept in touch with the pair, but had sent Jeff a message soon after his transfer had been made final and as a result had made some really helpful friends, right from the start.

"Guess what I organized?" Jeff was pretty much bouncing on his toes as they walked down the hall, making their way through the crowds of boys excited that the school day was over.

"What?" Kurt smiled shyly, still getting used to the new environment and his new friends.

"The council have agreed to let you sit in on today's Warbler's meeting," he explained. "And then when you are ready, in a week or so, you can have a proper audition for a spot in the club, although I'm sure you'll get in just fine."

Which is how Kurt found himself seated on a surprisingly, comfortable leather sofa, trying to avoid making eye contact with the gorgeous lead soloist that was sitting across from him. He was trying desperately hard to pay attention to what the council members, Wes, David and Thad were saying about their song choice for Sectionals, but that was proving difficult because the boy with curly gelled hair, and dazzling hazel eyes, wouldn't stop smirking at him. It was unnerving and confusing and seriously weird. The attention made his skin burn and he wanted to shrink into the leather underneath him; he wasn't used to this kind of attention and he had no idea what to do with himself.

Fortunately, because Kurt wasn't yet an official Warbler, he wasn't required to say anything in the meeting, and didn't have to use his distracted brain to form sentences or anything. He merely tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible and focus all his attention on what was being said, and not the handsome and still nameless boy that was making him so uncomfortable.

"It seems the general consensus is that we want to put 'Hey Soul Sister' on the setlist," the council member that Kurt thought was named David was saying, and the boys around him nodded. "So let's put it to a vote and then we can get practicing."

"All those in favor of preparing 'Hey Soul Sister' to perform at Sectionals," Wes proceeded to ask, raising his gavel at the ready. "Raise your hand."

Kurt was taken aback by how formal the meeting was. His first impression of the Warblers had been a fast paced and exciting 'impromptu' performance but here they were, straight backed and raising their hands in a quiet vote about song choice. It was definitely different from New Directions and would take a lot of getting used to, but Kurt was excited nonetheless. These boys were talented and it was exciting to get to see them in action.

As the group began to rehearse, Kurt sat back, trying to spend an even amount of time watching each Warbler as they practiced the song, but he couldn't help but notice the way the soloist was eyeing him. He admitted to himself that he found this nameless boy extremely attractive, but he had no tact, if the way he kept winking and grinning at him was any indication. Kurt wasn't looking to find a boyfriend at this point in time, he had been through too much that year and he needed to settle into Dalton and get used to the rigorous academics. Not to mention the fact that he didn't need to develop another unrequited crush. He refused to allow himself to become smitten with the cocky boy in front of him, who definitely wasn't his type.

With this decision in mind, Kurt shook all thoughts of the dazzling smile and smooth voice from his mind. He was officially off Kurt's radar for the rest of the rehearsal.

Or at least, Kurt desperately told himself that he was. 

When the rehearsal was over, Kurt waited for Jeff and Nick to pack up their things and, standing by the door he attempted to avoid eye contact with the people around him.

"Hey," a soft, but confident voice spoke, drawing Kurt's attention away from the floor. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Kurt's eyes went wide when he found himself face-to-face with the handsome soloist. "I don't think so," Kurt cursed the timidness in his voice and quickly steeled himself.

The other boy smiled, wide and cheesy and completely sure of himself. "You came to spy on us that time," he said. "I remember because you couldn't keep your eyes off me." 

Attempting to play it cool and innocent, Kurt tried to mask his shock, he couldn't quite believe that he had been noticed and remembered by anyone but Jeff and Nick that day. "I'm sorry," Kurt said politely. "But, who are you?"

"Oh I see," he tucked a hand into the pocket of his slacks and tilted his head down, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. "Playing hard to get are we?"

Kurt struggled to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. He had only a vague idea what was being implied, but could in no way believe his own thoughts on the matter; this situation was too foreign to him.

"Well," the other boy said when Kurt still hadn't replied. "I don't play games. So when you're ready to give it up, come to my dorm. I'm in 28C."

He actually winked again, and Kurt was beginning to think the boy might have something wrong with his eye. The mysteriously cocky boy was gone before Kurt could come up with something witty to say, a fact that he found himself particularly upset about; he always had something witty to say, and now some _guy_ had stumped him.

"I see you met Blaine," Nick had appeared in front of him all of a sudden.

"This isn't the usual smitten Blaine face though," Jeff pondered as the three left the room together, heading for the dorms to drop their bags off before dinner.

"A what face?"

"Most people walk away from their first encounter with Blaine with little pink hearts in their eyes and drool on their chin," Nick explained with a smirk.

"But you," Jeff took over, the pair speaking in that tag team nature that Kurt was slowly getting used to. "Your face is a mixture of repulsed, appalled and…intrigued. If that combination is possible."

"I'm still confused."

They had reached Kurt's dorm, stopping outside the door to finish their conversation.

"His name is Blaine Anderson," Jeff answered, but didn't offer any more information, making this Blaine person more elusive than ever.

"But what is so special about him?"

Nick leant casually against the nearby wall. "He's basically your average spoilt, stuck up, rich brat that sleeps with whoever he pleases and gets whatever he wants. And when I say he sleeps with whoever he pleases, I mean he is a massive slut and everyone has had a go."

"Everyone?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief, completely missing the way Jeff had gone quiet and was looking at his toes.

Nick cast a glance at this boyfriend, slipping his hand into Jeff's in a comforting gesture.

"Jeff?" Kurt asked when his brain finally put two and two together. "Really?"

"I had just transferred okay," the blonde was clearly embarrassed to admit this, but his boyfriend was smirking at him; clearly this was something that Jeff was teased about regularly. "I was shy and he's hot! We can all admit that he's hot. And he showed interest in me."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his new friends, as Nick sniggered a little himself, before pulling a blushing Jeff to his side to kiss his cheek.

"Seriously though," Nick said. "Blaine is harmless really, he is just very sure of himself, and very, very rich."

Not entirely convinced, Kurt reached for the door handle to his room, his mind spinning with all the new information of the day. "I'm just going to get changed for dinner, I'll see you down there?"

He waved good-bye to his friends and slipped inside his room, thankful to see that his roommate, Trent (another Warbler) was currently absent. The day had been a whirlwind of meeting new people and trying to settle in to new classes, not to mention being hit on by the school slut. Kurt wanted to forget all about Blaine, as he sank into his desk chair, loosening his tie absentmindedly, but there was just something about the boy that was proving this to be a difficult task.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Huge response so far! Thank you guys, would love to hear your thoughts though. This is quite short, purely because I want to show both POVs and the next section needs to be from Kurt's side, so I ended it where I ended it. Hope you like this part :)**

Blaine Anderson was feeling a little lost, if he was being completely honest with himself. Normally, people threw themselves at his feet, begging to be seen with him. Girls would literally turn up at his door scantily dressed (how they got into the school was something he never really gave much thought to) and beg him to reconsider his sexuality, even though he insisted that it didn't quite work that way. And now, there was this boy, that just waltzed in to Dalton with his perfectly coiffed hair and wide, innocent eyes, and he just would not budge. He was apparently uninterested, which Blaine found equally unnerving and incredibly difficult to believe.

Kurt Hummel continued to stroll casually around Dalton, apparently content with the walls around him, and the two sidekicks he'd found himself in Jeff and Nick, completely oblivious to Blaine's presence.

Blaine had been taken aback when Kurt hadn't immediately responded to his advances, but he'd recovered quickly and then decided he'd wait until Kurt came to him. Which he would.

Or he'd thought so.

But now, a week and a half had gone by since Kurt had transferred and Blaine was beyond sexually frustrated. Yes, he hadn't had sex with anyone since he noticed the lithe form of the new student walking the halls of Dalton. It seemed as though he was going to have to actually work a little bit harder for this one and actually invite the boy to his room, instead of waiting for Kurt to come to him.

Resigned to his fate, Blaine sought out Kurt where he was studying in the commons one afternoon when they didn't have a Warbler's rehearsal. Steeling himself, he approached with as much confidence he could muster.

"Okay Hummel," he said. "Give it up already." 

The boy looked back at him, eyes wide and brow high in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to forgive you for not speaking to me since last week," Blaine began. "But only if you go out with me tonight."

"You want to go out with me?" Little pink spots were beginning to appear on Kurt's cheeks and Blaine felt his chest tighten at the sight. "Like on a date? Why?"

Blaine smirked his trademark and leant across the table so they were mere inches apart. "Because you have an absolutely incredible ass, even in these unflattering slacks they force us into in this place, and I would like to buy you dinner before I fuck you into the Egyptian cotton sheets on my king sized four-poster bed."

A few long moments of silence stretched between them as Kurt sat with his mouth open in shock and Blaine wondered idly if he was about to get slapped.

"You have a four-poster bed in your dorm?" Kurt finally asked, voice shaking somewhat.

"Really? That's what you got out of that?"

Something about Blaine's response made his previous words finally sink in with Kurt, who was standing and angrily reorganizing his books and papers into a neat pile. Kurt drew himself up to his full height, and Blaine made a note of just how much taller the new boy was. His smirk widened at this development; he'd always had a thing for guys that could stand over him like this.

"Listen up, Kanye," Kurt finally spoke with confidence, although Blaine could see the slight uneasiness in his eyes. "I don't know who you think you are, but what you're doing here, is extremely unattractive. I can tell you're not actually interested in me, and I want nothing to do with you. I'm sorry you've wasted your time."

Needless to say, Blaine was angry. His brain was a mess, trying to catch up with what had just happened, racing through emotions; anger, confusion and a little bit of that hurt feeling that he hadn't felt in years niggling away at him.

But he refused to let this get to him, auditions for a solo at sectionals were being held the next day, instead of the usual Warbler's rehearsal, so he was determined to focus on that, instead of his new found feeling of rejection. He didn't even know why they were going through the farce of holding auditions in the first place; he always had all the solos for that club anyway. Nevertheless, Blaine spent the evening actively not thinking about Kurt, and preparing himself for his audition.

The next afternoon Blaine arranged his face in its usual expression of confidence, and made his way to the practice room. Kurt was already there when he arrived, laughing with Nick and Jeff and Blaine mentally berated himself for noticing such a thing. He was supposed to be ignoring the damn boy.

So he waltzed over to the council table, and suggested they start the auditions straight away, anything to get his mind off his present problem.

"I'll go first," Blaine said, as though it was a given.

His audition song was flawless, if he did say so himself. All of the boys were clapping along, chiming in with the background harmonies and grinning along at his antics as he danced around the room, hopping up onto the coffee table to belt out the bridge. This solo was in the bag, no doubt about it, Blaine thought as the council members nodded to each other with knowing smiles. His performing brilliantly was no surprise to the club, that's for sure.

Blaine closed his eyes as he sang the last verse, tapping his foot to the imaginary beat as he put everything he had into the song. If there was one thing that Blaine actually put an effort into, it was singing. Performing had always been the one time when he could truly be himself, not have to worry about what everyone was thinking of him, and just be.

He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Kurt as he geared himself up for the last chorus, eager to see the approval in those eyes. He wasn't expecting to see the slight frown on the boys face, the way he was clearly trying to analyse him and figure Blaine out. It was unnerving and Blaine finished off the last note with a slight waver in his voice. The mistake went unnoticed by the rest of the Warbler's, but Blaine was shaken as he took a bow, and then a seat, eager to just get back to his dorm and work out what the hell was wrong with him.

Then all of a sudden Kurt was singing and Blaine thought briefly that he hadn't even known Kurt was going to audition; he was so new to the club. Blaine had seen him sing before, obviously when he'd sung 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' to get into the Warbler's a week ago, and as back up since then, but he'd never seen him sing like this.

He didn't know the song – which wasn't a surprise because Blaine was usually just listening to whatever was in the top 40 these days – but he was pretty sure he didn't need to to understand the emotion behind it, or to feel what Kurt was singing. His voice was high and light in some places, before dipping into his lower register in others, showcasing his seriously impressive range and making everyone in the room hold their breath. It was truly beautiful to watch and to listen to and to just experience; Blaine didn't know what on earth to do with himself. So much of his life these days was spent being the person he wanted people to see him as, and this boy, with his unbelievable voice, was bringing that crashing down around him. It was all he could do not to let a tear escape him as Kurt reached what was clearly supposed to be the big moment in the song.

Blaine was disgusted with himself for reacting in such a way. And he knew he couldn't let anyone see him like this. But he knew for certain that he needed to get Kurt out of his system, he needed to touch him and kiss him and prove to himself that he could have him. And then he would be back to normal, he was sure of it.

As the Warbler's around him packed up their sheet music, chatting amongst themselves about the auditions and what not, Blaine steeled himself, his lips stretching into a smile as he walked up to Kurt.

"Kurt," he said, attempting to be polite. "That song was really beautiful." 

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt was clearly shocked.

"So, will you go out with me?"

Blaine was not happy to see Kurt's face fall at his words.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said with a small smile. "You don't really seem like my type."

And once again Blaine was left trying not to let his jaw drop as Kurt left the room. Swallowing his anger in an attempt to not give away that he had just been rejected, for the second time in a little over 24 hours, Blaine stormed from the room, glaring at those that stared at him, whispering behind their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone for all your reviews, and the alerts! (There are over 60…Jesus…) Feel free to say hello and offer any feedback, this isn't checked by a beta so I love **_**constructive**_** criticism. :D thank you for reading. **

"So Kurt," Nick said, almost appearing timid.

"Yes Nick?" Kurt asked back in the same tone, raising a questioning eyebrow across the library table at his friend.

"Have you slept with Blaine?"

"What?" Kurt was not proud of the shriek that escaped his mouth, eyes darting around in search of the no doubt angry librarian.

"We're just wondering," Jeff said. "Because he hasn't really been sleeping around lately, and everyone knows he's interested in you."

"Well it's great to see that you have so much faith in me," Kurt turned back to his notes, really wanting to bring the conversation to a close as fast as possible. "And no, I haven't. He is an ass, and really not my type."

"Oh please," Jeff snorted. "He's everyone's type…sort of…" He trailed off at the look Nick was giving him.

"Not mine!" Kurt said defiantly, silently daring his friends to push him further. He did not want to talk about it.

Kurt was walking aimlessly around the school halls during a free class (something he had taken to doing whenever he had the chance as a way to get used to the place that was now his home) when his phone rang, the vibration in his pocket startling him out of his thoughts and halting his movements.

A grin took over his face when he read the caller ID. "Mercedes!"

"_Alright boy, spill." _

Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm. "What am I spilling?"

"_Everything! How are you? How are you settling in? Have you found yourself a hot private school boy yet? Need I go on?"_

"Oh how I have missed you…" 

"_No, but seriously, Boo, are they treating you well over there at Hogwarts?"_

"Everything is fine, Mercedes." Kurt assured her, starting to slowly walk down the corridor again. "No slushie facials or locker slams or dumpster dives. There's no you either though so the jury is still out on whether I actually love it here."

"_But you like it?"_

"I really do. I've made some good friends, and my roommate is nice and quiet. The work actually requires me to use my brain as well."

"_Now where is the fun in that?"_ Mercedes laughed and Kurt smiled at how easy it was, talking to his friend like this, and how content it made him feel. He was already missing the New Directions, but there was no way he was going back to that hellhole of bullying any time soon.

"So how are you?" He asked. "How is everyone? Did you find a replacement for me for sectionals yet?"

Kurt meandered along, laughing at the stories of his friends, Puck and his adventures with Miss Lauren Zises and Rachel's usual antics, happy to hear what was going on with everyone at home. He had spoken to his Dad every couple of nights, and Finn had shouted hello in the background one or twice. But apart from that, and quick texts between classes, he had been too busy with homework and the Warblers to actually call his girls and have a good catch up. He'd be going home for the weekend though, so that was exciting.

The sound of a familiar voice and the tinkering of fingers flying across a piano broke through their conversation and he recognized a soft melody coming from inside one of the music practice rooms that he had been walking by.

"Cedes," he interrupted her. "I'm really sorry, boo, but can I call you back tonight?"

"_Of course, what's going on?_"

"Something's come up, I'll fill you in later. Love you."

"_Love you too, Kurt."_

Quickly disconnecting the call, he crept to the door closest to him, which stood slightly ajar, allowing the sound of a familiar song to drift through.

It was a Beatles song, Kurt realized, as he stepped closer, placing a hand on the door gently. It was being played softer than the original, but he would recognize their music no matter how it was being played – the Beatles had been his Mom's favourite band, and since she had passed away, he always listened to their music whenever he was feeling down, or just wanted to be reminded of her sweet voice flittering through the house as she went about her day.

Not wanting to be noticed, Kurt moved silently, slowly pushing the door open and thanking the heavens he didn't believe in for janitors that made sure none of the doors in the school squeaked. To say he was a little shocked to find Blaine, eyes closed, fingers moving over the keys of the piano with ease, was an understatement. He had had his suspicions, had recognized the voice of the singer when he was on the phone with Mercedes, but he couldn't quite believe that Blaine could look so…peaceful. There was no frown on his face, no smirk, just a boy singing a slow and clearly heartfelt version of 'Misery' by one of Kurt's favourite bands.

For some reason, the whole situation sent a shiver of curiosity down Kurt's spine, and he had to hurry from the room when he realized that Blaine was playing the last notes and would no doubt open his eyes and see him standing there like some kind of fish, his mouth hanging open stupidly.

After seeing Blaine so innocently putting his all into that song for no one but himself, Kurt was in a bit of a daze. It bothered him to no end that he couldn't help but be so interested in Blaine, what made him the way he was, how he could be so crass and horrible one day and then have this hidden softness when he thought no one was looking.

He somehow made it through his last classes of the day, and was slowly making his way back to his dorm via a couple of hallways that he knew to usually be empty, when Blaine was all of a sudden right there in front oh him, Kurt so distracted that he didn't notice till the last moment.

"Hummel," Blaine said. "The innocent act is kind of sexy, but I'm over it now."

Before Kurt could even process what he had said, there was a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against his own, an arm by his head crowding him up against the wall and a hand gripping his hip, holding him close. And then he was kissing back, threading his arm around Blaine's waist to bring him even closer as they moved their lips together. Kurt let out a soft moan, surprising them both, when Blaine nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, trailing his own lips along Kurt's jaw to suck at the spot just below his ear, sending shivers straight through him.

Kurt's head was spinning and he couldn't explain it, but he just needed Blaine's mouth back on his own. He turned his head and then they were kissing sweetly, the slow gentle pace of their tongue's gliding together a sharp contrast to seconds earlier and to the harsh feeling of their bodies up against the wall. The slide of their legs brought Kurt crash landing into reality when he felt the aching evidence of what was happening, pressing into his thigh.

He pulled away quickly, eyes wide to take in Blaine's disheveled appearance, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and damn him, red really was his colour.

"Stop," Kurt blurted out, watching Blaine's eyes darken.

"Come on babe," Blaine's usual smirk was back, and he cocked his head to the side, hand holding him against the wall, as he glanced down at Kurt's crotch. "It's time to admit how much you want me, which there is really no use denying."

And just like that the moment was gone and Kurt was back to wanting to slap the smug bastard.

"You don't get told 'no' very often, do you?" He pushed the boy away from him. "You have some issues, Blaine. And I am not interested until you figure all of this out."

Walking away, Kurt touched a hand to his own kiss-swollen lips, a tear in his eye as his mind raced. He'd only been kissed once before. That too had been a surprise, and the scariest moment of his life. But Kurt had decided it didn't count as his "first kiss".

He wanted to be angry with Blaine for taking that moment again, because surely this counted – Kurt had kissed back, he had enjoyed it. He wanted to be angry, but Blaine was nothing like Dave Karofsky. Blaine was spoiled, arrogant, demanding and rude, but he wasn't dangerous, Kurt was sure. And the way he had kissed him had turned so innocent and sweet; there had been _feelings_ there. Or at least, it had seemed that way.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kurt hurried to his dorm, eager to not let what had just happened ever occur again. His feelings for Blaine were so complicated and impossible to decipher. He had been through too much this year to get wrapped up in something so difficult, someone with the potential to hurt him so badly.

The worst part was that the rest of the school had cottoned on to the fact that something was happening, or rather something wasn't happening, between the hot soloist of the Warblers and their newest recruit. Blaine was storming around the school with more force than usual, spending more money on lavish items for himself (rumor was that he had started paying his teachers so he didn't have to hand in his assignments anymore), snarling at everyone, and as was scandalously whispered in the halls, turning people down when they turned up at his room for sex.

The Warbler's council all approached Kurt over the next couple of days, each with their variation of a "what have you done to our soloist" speech. "He is so damn sexually frustrated," they would all say, looking at Kurt pointedly and causing him to blush to the tips of his ears.

And Blaine still wasn't giving up. A couple of days after _the kiss_, he had merely asked Kurt in passing, "go out with me" and hadn't even said a word at the simple "no" he received in reply, simply scowling as he had walked away.

Kurt was hoping to be able to get away from the topic of conversation when he went for coffee with Nick and Jeff after classes that day. He should have known that he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Maybe you should just go out with him," Jeff suggested quietly, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I've known him for years, Kurt," Nick added with a nod. "And I haven't seen him like this in a very long time."

And just like that, they had Kurt's interest. "Like what?" He said.

"Angry, dejected, lost," Nick said offhandedly. "A myriad of other non-Blaine-like characteristics."

Kurt took a second to think over what they were saying, of what he had observed of Blaine since they had met.

"Well, I'm still not interested." Kurt attempted to sound sure of himself, but by the way Nick and Jeff were sharing another of their 'we're a couple, we can communicate without talking, and we don't believe you' side-glances, he wasn't really convincing anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I bring you chapter 4! It's longer than the others, which is exciting, but there are bits and pieces that I am a little unsure about so we will see how it goes. Thanks again for all the support (alert levels are unbelievable) and reviews, I absolutely LOVE hearing what you all think of the chapters. Thanks to Klax-1900 for a little idea that I used in this chapter :D Aaaaand let's all get excited for 3.05!**

Blaine knew that if he wanted to get Kurt to pay more attention to him, he had to put in a little more effort. He wasn't stupid, as much as Kurt clearly thought he was. That was actually one of the things he thought most charming about himself, he breezed through the work at Dalton, when he deigned to do it. So people knew he was going to make something of himself, although he had so much money from his family that he didn't really need to. But the knowledge was there and it made him appear hotter to all those that were attracted to men.

Well that was normally how it worked. He was attractive, rich, and intelligent and had an unbelievably charming smile; guys fell at his feet with little to no effort on Blaine's part. But Kurt Hummel was different, and he knew he needed to make the effort in order to make Kurt interested in him.

"Kurt," he called, approaching the boy in the corridor after lunch one day.

He didn't miss the way Kurt rolled his eyes when he turned to face him, but that only made Blaine smile as Kurt asked him what he wanted.

"Do you have notes from Chemistry yesterday?" Blaine asked innocently. "I missed class because I was practicing my solo for Sectionals tomorrow and could really use some notes if you have them."

"You want to borrow my Chemistry notes?" Kurt said, disbelievingly, his arms folded, his defenses obviously on high alert.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Okay," Kurt still seemed a little unsure, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Meet me in the library just after last class? We can photocopy them if you'd like."

Blaine found himself smiling more that day, as he made his way through his classes. It was still the same cocky smile that he wore, but it was there more than it had been in recent times. Kurt had played exactly into his hands and he knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

When he arrived at the library, he immediately sought out Kurt, finding him easily even amongst the identically dressed boys. Kurt somehow managed to make that uniform look good on him, and with his easily identifiable hair and innocent confidence, was difficult to miss.

He smiled a greeting as he sidled along next to Kurt, who was near the photocopiers, a binder tucked under his arm as he waited.

"Hey," Kurt smiled. "I was going to start copying these but I didn't know exactly what you needed. Do you want to take a look at them and just copy what you want?" He gestured to a nearby table and Blaine took the offered filed with a thank you, taking a seat a little closer to Kurt than was probably necessary.

"These notes are incredible, Kurt," Blaine offered the compliment easily as he flicked through the folder. "Your handwriting is adorable, like you."

Blaine was probably laying it on a bit thick, but he could see the blush that had crept into Kurt's cheeks, and knew that his words were having the desired affect. He silently looked over the notes for a few more moments, sensing Kurt watching him, seeing his pink cheeks out of the corner of his eye. Blaine smiled to himself at how easy this all was.

Standing, he made as though he was going to go to the copy machine. However when Kurt stood as well, he grabbed his hand and started leading him to the nearby book shelves, weaving in and out of the shelves to get further and further away from the other students and teachers in the library.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to talk in private quickly," he explained, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

Finally settling on a destination, a quiet corner of the library where there was a wall that he could lean back against, Blaine tugged Kurt's hand so that the boy fell into him with a soft thump, their lips connecting on impact, and his hands sliding around to rest on Kurt's lower back, pulling him in so that their bodies were flush together.

Kurt's hands came up to rest on his shoulders, gripping slightly as their tongues met. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart beating rapidly against his own, feel his hot skin beneath his hands and his body tremble as he nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, drawing him in even closer. The kiss was hot. The incredible feeling of Kurt against him was all Blaine was aware of as they melted into each other.

But then of course, Kurt was pulling away. "No," he was whispering. "Not again."

Blaine chose to ignore him, knowing how much Kurt was enjoying this, and how much he himself just couldn't get enough of the way Kurt taste (like mint, with the tiniest hint of coffee). He latched his lips back onto Kurt's, for they were still pressed up together, leaning against the cold library wall.

Mere moments later however, Kurt pulled himself from Blaine's grasp, taking a definitive step back.

"Stop it, Blaine," Kurt was most certainly angry now. He started running his hands through his hair, which Blaine had never before seen with a strand out of place.

Blaine's heart clenched strangely when he heard Kurt mutter, "God, for once it'd be nice to get a kiss that wasn't forced on me." He was offended and so curious and inexplicably angry that Kurt might have had someone force themselves on him in the past. Not to mention the guilt that was kicking in.

"Seriously, Blaine," Kurt was saying before Blaine had the chance to question his muttering. "I would have considered saying yes to a date with you if you had actually approached me like a normal human being and not some idiot with a self-entitlement complex. I can see there is more to you than this; I know you're a smart guy. So use your brain for once, please."

Needless to say, Blaine once again walked away from an encounter with Kurt Hummel completely dumbfounded. He had become needy and pining, he was a walking cliché and he knew it.

-

The most exciting thing about Sectionals, in Blaine's opinion, was that they got to get away from the walls of Dalton for a day. They got to interact with other schools, and just be out in public in general. He loved Dalton, the environment it offered, the boys, the camaraderie of the Warblers, but there was something in being out and about as a group that Blaine really enjoyed.

The others were just as excited as he was, particularly Kurt, who had spent the entire bus ride to the competition talking to Nick and Jeff about his friends from the New Directions, who they would be competing against that day. It unnerved Blaine that he kept mentioning some boy called Finn. He would admit to no one but himself that he was feeling that strange creeping notion of jealousy in the back of his mind as Kurt grinned about the prospect of meeting up with the boy.

"I mean," Kurt had been explaining to some of the Warblers during the ride. "I saw Finn when I went home last weekend, and Mercedes, but that wasn't really enough and I didn't get to see the rest of the group."

Blaine had gripped his own thigh in frustration, wanting to know exactly who they were talking about.

As soon as the Warblers walked into the foyer of the auditorium and moved towards the registration area, Kurt was basically running over to a group of teenagers, immediately enveloped into hugs. It made Blaine wonder why he'd transferred in the first place if he had this many close friends at his old school.

An unusually tall boy was pulling Kurt into a hug then, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around.

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, although he was laughing, clearly enjoying the moment. "People are staring."

"Dude," a guy with a Mohawk said as Finn put Kurt down on his feet. "We're a show choir competition. I bet all the lady boys here are loving it."

Despite his offensive words and the reprimanding "Puck!" and punch on the arm from Kurt that it earned him, the two were still hugging hello a second later. Blaine couldn't quite explain the tightening in his chest at the sight of Kurt hugging the two other boys, so easily joking around with them, but it made him scowl nonetheless. And he was suddenly less than enthusiastic about the competition and rather eager to get back to Dalton.

They tied with New Directions in the competition, which meant that they were both through to the Regionals round. They were all excited and proud of their success, but Blaine couldn't help but blame the fact that they hadn't won outright on how distracted he had been throughout their performance, constantly thinking about other things.

That night, just half an hour before curfew, Blaine still couldn't stop running through the day in his head. Needing answers, he left his room and walked quickly down the hall. Stopping four doors down, he knocked insistently.

"Blaine, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Nick said with surprise when he opened the door and found Blaine standing there. "We haven't actually spoken in a while."

"Kurt doesn't have a boy friend does he?" He jumped straight into it.

"What?" Nick was clearly confused as hell, and he stepped completely out of his room, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.

"I saw him with that Finn guy at Sectionals and I thought that would be a good explanation for why he won't go out with me." Blaine looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Finn is his brother."

"And Puck?"

"His brother's very straight best friend."

Blaine couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Seriously Blaine, you need help," Nick said, obviously frustrated. "You don't know Kurt at all, why are you even bothering with this?"

"I have my reasons."

"I've known you for a long time, don't play innocent with me," Nick's face softened. "I've known you since before this whole…thing started."

"Are you going to help me or just keep judging me?" Blaine sounded so resigned.

Sighing, Nick shook his head, as though disbelieving what he was about to say. "What do you want me to do to help you?"

"Convince Kurt to go out with me?"

"Now that is the exact opposite of how you're going to win him over." Nick said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well then tell me what I need to do." Blaine said.

"You need to start by not calling him those cheap pet names like 'babe' or just rudely by his last name and then waggling your eyebrows. He won't stop bitching about that."

"He bitches about me?" He said without thinking, cringing at the look of disdain Nick directed at him.

"The point is," Nick continued. "If you know anything about Kurt, you'll know that you are going about this whole thing in completely the wrong way. You need to make an effort to get to know him. Woo him."

"Woo him?"

"Just don't screw him over, okay? I still haven't forgiven you for seducing Jeff, and Kurt deserves better than being treated like you normally treat your 'dates'." Nick smiled grimly at him to show that he wasn't actually mad, and then he simply waved good night and shuffled back inside his room, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

Blaine couldn't deny, as he walked back to his own dorm, that Nick was right, at least a little bit. He knew only a little more than nothing about Kurt, and surely that would seem suspicious to him, having someone chasing him so adamantly for seemingly no reason other than to get into his pants.

So Blaine sat down at his desk that night with his laptop open in front of him. First stop, Facebook.

He found Kurt's page easily, although the profile picture wasn't actually him, but one of Glinda and Elphaba from _Wicked_ and the rest of his page was set to private. It was definitely Kurt though, because they had several of the Warblers as mutual friends. On a whim, he clicked the 'Add Friend' button, uncertain whether or not Kurt would actually accept the request, but it was worth a shot.

Not finding much information from Facebook, he turned to Google.

He searched 'Kurt Hummel.' Nothing of interest. He searched 'Hummel' and found only some company called 'Hummel Tires and Lube' in the business directory.

Then he searched 'New Directions' and hit the jackpot. Someone named Rachel Berry had uploaded a bunch of videos of the club performing on her MySpace page. Really? Blaine thought. Who uses MySpace these days?

Regardless, he opened the link in a new tab and was now privy to Kurt singing and dancing in a variety of different outfits, and even if he was rarely a soloist, Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt whenever he was on the screen. He was forever grateful for public schools and their lack of uniforms and their penchant for dressing up for their performances.

By the time he was watching 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" Blaine was grinning. He'd never admit it, but he definitely had a hidden obsession with Judy Garland and musicals in general; Kurt's singing was just beautiful and his outfit was bold, daring and incredibly stylish.

A few minutes later however, he returned to the Google search, his smile dropping when he discovered a blog run by 'JBI'. He hadn't even watched the videos yet but he was already mad at the sight of some horrible anonymous comments ("I reali dnt like u jew fro but im so happy there is video of that fcking fairy gettn ownd LOL"). The blood was boiling in Blaine's veins as he waited for the videos to load. He knew he should exit the site now; this was a serious invasion of privacy and he should be using his money to get the damn website shut down immediately. He knew that he would die of embarrassment if footage of his own humiliation at the hands of homophobes was ever seen by anyone at Dalton. But then the video stopped buffering and a boy with a serious afro was shoving his microphone into the faces of kids from New Directions with rude and invasive questions and he couldn't look away.

It was a while before Kurt was even shown, and Blaine had almost given up when Kurt appeared in a beautiful black coat, trying to get away from the insistent interviewer. He was carrying himself strong and confident, as he calmly and apparently pointlessly told the world to stop anonymously abusing him online.

It took Blaine a moment to work out that the disgusting red substance dripping down Kurt's face was an Ice slushie, like one you'd buy at a 7/11. Although his face was shocked and embarrassed it looked as though he had definitely had this happen to him before. How was that school still selling slushies if they were being used for this purpose? No wonder Kurt had transferred.

While he felt physically ill at what he had seen, at how horrible these people were he just couldn't stop. He couldn't help but replay the section of Kurt talking, over and over, admiring the look of defiance and determination in the boy's eyes and how he didn't break, even in the face of this appalling treatment. What Nick had said about getting to know Kurt and 'wooing' him really started to play on Blaine's mind. This guy was definitely worth whatever it would take to get him to go out with him. Blaine pulled his own bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, deep in thought as he considered what to do next.

Backspacing 'New Directions' from the search bar, he smiled as he inputted a new enquiry.

_How do you woo another boy? _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my, a chapter! Surprised I managed to get this written – I am in the middle of exams and final essays being due. So I have no idea when I will get another chapter written, I apologize and will try my hardest to get it done ASAP. Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts, that shit is crazy, haha. I love you all. **

**The gifts mentioned in this chapter can all be found on the designers website (trying not to give too much away here) and are beautiful and this section was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. xx**

It started a couple of weeks before Christmas break. He had barely spoken to Blaine since Sectionals, just whenever they had to in Warbler's practice and occasionally when Blaine would pass him in the halls and smirk, throwing out a "go out with me?" half heartedly, obviously not really expecting a positive response, but just asking anyway. Kurt would merely roll his eyes and keep walking, no longer bothering to say no to the persistent boy.

Regardless of these weak attempts to get him to give in, Blaine had been different than how Kurt had come to know him. He looked distracted most of the time. He still had his usual cocky demeanor as he walked around the school, but Kurt caught him biting his lip in thought on a couple of occasions, or whispering frantically into his phone on another. Blaine was acting weird, and it was two weeks before he'd be heading home for the holidays when Kurt got a hint as to why.

He headed up to his dorm room after classes, eager to drop his bag off and maybe call Mercedes before dinner was served.

"Hey Kurt," his roommate Trent said from where he was lounging in his desk chair reading, smiling and pointing to a package on Kurt's bed. "That came for you in the mail."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused as all hell. He definitely hadn't ordered anything, and he would have got anything he did order sent to his house in Lima, not the dorms.

"Are you sure?"

Trent laughed, putting his book down to give Kurt his full attention, obviously curious about the delivery. "Definitely has your name on it. What is it?"

"I have no idea," Kurt moved closer to the bed, eyeing the box carefully before picking it up.

He felt his jaw drop, his mouth go dry and his eyes widen when he read the return address information on the back. Alexander McQueen. The official logo and everything, printed discretely in the corner of the package.

Suddenly he didn't care who was sending him mail, because that person had sent him _McQueen_. He tore open the box as quickly as he could, finding some tissue wrapped garments.

"Kurt," Trent said quietly, "Is that underwear?"

He had turned as red as a tomato when he pulled the soft material from their place in the box. One pair of the softest, cotton catacomb skull boxer briefs he had ever seen, and one pair of embroidered silk boxes. They fell into his lap as he clapped his hands over his open mouth. "Oh my god."

He knew the price of these items. And he knew that the only person that could afford this kind of purchase was someone that wouldn't realize how inappropriate it was to buy another person _underwear_ when he didn't know him at all.

Kurt so embarrassed, walking to class the next day. He didn't know what to do with his…gift. He really didn't want to approach Blaine about the issue, because what if it actually wasn't him? How humiliating would that be? But he couldn't keep them! Could he?

Deep in thought, he didn't have time to avoid Blaine when the other boy approached him.

"Hey babe," he said far louder than was necessary, causing people to glance over at them. He leant sideways against the wall, hands deep in his pockets as he grinned at Kurt. "Did you get my present?" He threw in one of his signature winks.

"Oh my god, Blaine" Kurt hissed, glancing around at the people watching on in amusement. "You sent me underwear? Seriously?"

Blaine's smile started to fade. "I know how much you love McQueen, I thought it was a nice gesture. And besides, now when I picture you without your uniform on, I'll have an accurate image in my mind."

"Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is?" Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, all the way down his neck and up to the tips of his ears.

"So you don't like it?"

"Of course I don't like it," Kurt attempted to sound forceful, but he just couldn't deny the allure of designer briefs, and even though he was a good actor, he was flustered and couldn't help but hesitate.

"Well then," Blaine's smirk was back in full force. "Maybe you shouldn't open anything else that arrives in the mail in the next day or so."

When he gets back to his dorm the next day, there is another package on his bed, and Trent is looking at him with laughter as he ducks out of the room to visit a friend. This time, the box isn't straight from the post office, and is smaller and wrapped in Christmas paper, a decorative bow on top, and a little card tucked into the ribbon.

Kurt wills away the butterflies in his stomach, hating himself for having that kind of reaction. He plucks the card from the gift, unfolding it to read a surprisingly neat and elegant scrawl.

_Kurt, _

_I already bought the other 'garments' before I saw this and decided it was perfect for your official Christmas present. Can't wait to see you wearing it, and to maybe get some other use out of it. I'm fairly certain this was made just for my four-poster bed. If you know what I mean? _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Blaine. _

Kurt felt like he had been in a constant state of embarrassment, anger and frustration for the past couple of days. And that only increased when he opened the box to find a leather, double-wrap wrist cuff, straight from the McQueen online store. The small gold skull dangling from the buckle made it clear that this was genuine, and damn _expensive_ if Kurt knew his favourite designers pricing correctly, which he did. His heart was racing when he thought of what Blaine had implied in his note, his blood was boiling with anger. And definitely not with interest or excitement. Not at all.

Reluctantly, Kurt tucked the item back in the box, and shoved it under his bed where the other gifts were. He needed to give them back to Blaine at some point. But he knew that returning the items and getting the money back on them, would be a difficult task, even for someone as wealthy as Blaine. Besides, what was the harm in keeping such gorgeous designer items, just for a couple more days?

The next morning, he made it clear to Blaine that buying him expensive gifts wasn't going to suddenly get him to change his mind, he was trying too hard now, and still not being himself or actually trying to get to know Kurt. Blaine didn't look phased however, smiling softly and telling him that he had other plans, a thought that scared Kurt terribly if he was being completely honest with himself.

He had nervous flutters in his stomach for most of the day, scared to go up to his room and see what Blaine had in store for him this time. However, he barely even made it out of his last class of the day before he found out exactly what Blaine's plan was. For when he stepped out of his history classroom and started walking down the corridor he heard the familiar sounds of the Warblers singing the opening notes of some song, all of the boys lining the walls of the corridor as they sang the backing sounds. Blaine was standing in the middle of the crowd, as other students bustled passed him, eager to get out of the way and find somewhere to watch from that wasn't the middle of the scene.

When he opened his mouth and began to sing, Kurt begged the gods he didn't believe in to allow the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

_Baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached. <em>

Kurt clutched his books to his chest and stormed off in the other direction, trying in vain to ignore the song that was following him, or the people he pushed passed that were looking on in amusement. He wasn't paying any mind to where he was heading, he just needed to get away.

_See all these illusions just take us too long, _

_And I want it bad. _

Blaine had taken advantage of the crowds getting in Kurt's way, hurrying so that he was circling him while he walked, smirking and moving around him with a little swagger, his voice basically dripping with confidence.

Kurt put his head down and tried to get away, disbelieving that the Warblers had actually agreed to this madness. His distraction didn't pay off, as seconds later he walked through a doorway and found himself in the middle of the Senior Commons, trapped in the room as the rest of his choir flittered around the room, the sound coming at him from all directions as Blaine jumped up on the coffee table, spinning around to face him as he reached the chorus.

_When I get you alone, _

_When I get you you'll know, _

_When I get you alone. _

Kurt desperately did not know what would happen if Blaine eventually got him alone, but he knew that would never ever happen, especially after this charming little display.

Giving in to the inevitability of the situation, Kurt stood stock still in the center of the room as other students filed in around him, all excited to be witnessing another impromptu Warbler's performance. He glared at Nick and Jeff and Trent as they danced around, dutifully backing up their lead singer and giving Kurt apologetic and yet still amused glances.

_Baby girl, you da shit, _

_That makes you my equivalent, _

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, _

_All right…_

He honestly didn't think it was possible for the red in his cheeks to darken any further, but damn he would challenge that as Blaine winked at him yet again, singing desperately, about _toys_.

When the boys finally started the last chorus, Kurt couldn't have been more thankful, or more eager to get away from the situation. He had had enough of rejecting Blaine in public; it was getting more and more embarrassing for everyone involved.

The cocky lead singer jumped from the coffee table, striding over to stand directly in front of Kurt. He stretched out the last notes as long as he could, the other voices mingling around and coming to an impressive finish in unison, the Warblers trademark.

It was only seconds later that Kurt fled the room, not leaving anybody the chance to speak to him.

He wasn't going to go to dinner that night. His plan of crawling under the covers of his bed and dying of humiliation seemed like far better idea. But then Trent came into the room, followed by Nick and Jeff looking sheepish and the glare he sent their way apparently wasn't powerful enough to make them drop dead for being such traitors.

"Are you coming down to dinner?" Nick asked quietly.

Kurt glared harder.

"Are you mad at us?" Trent couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Kurt, but he's the lead, we had to back him up. And serenading you seemed like a sweet idea."

"How could singing that song at anyone in public seem like a sweet idea?"

Kurt said dryly.

"Come on, Kurt," Nick seemed to be trying not to roll his eyes. "You need to eat after the day you've had, and we promise we will sit around you and not let him get near you, or let anyone laugh."

"And besides," Jeff added. "No one is laughing at you, everyone is very used to Blaine's antics."

Kurt huffed as he got up off the bed; he couldn't deny that his stomach was grumbling from hunger. While he didn't say anything to his friends, so maturely deciding that they deserved the silent treatment for a little longer, he allowed them to lead him from the room and make their way to the dining hall as a group.

Fifteen minutes later and he was almost starting to feel a little better. He had a chicken salad piled onto his plate and as much as he missed being able to cook his own dinners, he did enjoy the quality of food served at Dalton, especially if he compared it to the lunches they were given at McKinley. Keeping his head down, Kurt ate in silence as the other guys talked around him, laughing and chatting about anything other than the Robin Thicke fiasco.

He was almost smiling again when a shadow appeared next to the table and Blaine was obnoxiously trying to gain his attention once again.

"Kurt Hummel," he spoke far louder than was necessary, as he was prone to doing. Kurt just knew that everyone in the room was once again looking at him.

"I understand your hesitation to speak to me after this afternoon, I can see that you're embarrassed to admit to your feelings for me, but I just want you to know, that it's okay to have these urges for other boys, it's just natural, and I promise you I feel the same way about you."

Kurt felt himself shaking as he stood abruptly, almost knocking his salad to the floor as he stormed over to Blaine, grabbing his arm to drag him bodily from the room and the staring crowd.

"Oh a feisty one!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt dragged him down the hall, as far away from the dining room and other people as was possible before he snapped, stopping and turning on Blaine, using his height to tower over him.

"What on earth is your problem?" He all but yelled.

"Nothing," Blaine seemed to finally realize that Kurt was actually really upset. Now away from the watching eyes of the other Dalton boys, his cocky smile had fallen, to be replaced by a look of pure frustration.

"You can't just do stuff like that," Kurt admonished, folding his arms across his chest.

"Like what? Buy you expensive and beautiful gifts? Or sing a song just for you?"

"Those gifts were ridiculous, Blaine! Inappropriate and far too much money when I have told you time and time again that you can't just be cocky and rich and get me to fall at your feet."

"I can't believe how ungrateful you're being," Blaine put his hands on his hips, his stance angry and upset. "I'm fucking trying here."

"What on earth made you think that this would work?"

"Nick said that I should try and woo you." Blaine's voice was small, disbelieving that he was actually admitting this.

"He did what?"

Kurt shut his eyes, sighing and swallowing all the horribly harsh words that were flying around his brain at that point; he just couldn't say them when the usually arrogant asshole in front of him was looking so dejected and lost.

"Blaine," he said finally. "It's really sweet of you to try, but its all just so wrong. This whole thing shows just how much you don't know me. I'm not some kind of sappy teenage girl, I don't want to be 'wooed', especially not like that."

Blaine swallowed hard, his face wiping clear of all emotion as he took in the words and hopefully realized that Kurt wasn't about to suggest a round of hot sex before bed.

"Your lust is clearly _so _superficial its painful. None of this crap is me. I want someone who knows me as a person; my favourite song, my coffee order. Someone who shares the same…political views. I want someone that isn't going to drop me the second they get what they want. So please, just leave me be."

Kurt turned to walk away, desperately trying not to let Blaine see the tears in his eyes. "I'll give you back those gifts tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well it has been far too long! I am not going to bother with generic excuses and explanations, I've been busy and I am sorry :) Not sure how I like this one, I wrote it in drips and drabs when I've had a chance over the last week or so, and it was supposed to be all in Blaine's POV but Kurt got loud and obnoxious in my head and Blaine was keeping his lips zipped. The lyrics mentioned in this are from 'I've Just Seen a Face' by the Beatles, and are thus, not mine. **

**Big big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted or read, you guys make me so so happy :D And I really hope you enjoy this installment and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 6:

To say Blaine was angry would be an understatement. He was downright pissed off. Confused, frustrated and completely at a loss as to what went wrong. He had been sure his plan to get Kurt to date him would have worked. Didn't everyone want to be showered with gifts? Serenaded? Wanted? He'd actually put thought and money into his stupid plan and Kurt had thrown it back in his face.

Not to mention he was now back at square one, completely humiliated and had no idea where to go from there. Of course, he could give up; find someone else to satisfy his…needs. He didn't need Kurt to be that person. But he was having too much fun with the chase, of that he was certain. He certainly didn't care about the person he was chasing. But now he was in too far to find someone else. He had to prove to himself, and to the rest of Dalton, that he could get Kurt Hummel. That's all this was.

Or at least, that's what he spent the entire Christmas break trying to convince himself of as he brooded and thought over everything that had happened and what he should do next. Now he was back at Dalton and he needed a new plan.

He slipped his hand inside Kurt's coat pocket while the rest of the Warblers were discussing the backing steps to their newest number, mentally cheering when his hand clasped around Kurt's cellphone. He scrolled through the numbers as quickly as he possibly could, until he found the name he had over heard Kurt say a dozen times. He copied the number into his own phone hurriedly, before replacing Kurt's cell and stepping back to the group, thankful once again to be the lead and as such, not always needed for rehearsing the backing steps.

He took his place in the front of the formation, shooting Kurt a small smile as he turned to face forward, and opened his mouth to sing.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Mercedes<em>," a confident voice answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly, his heart racing because this had to be his craziest idea yet.

"_And you are?"_ Her question was laced with sass and Blaine no longer had any doubts that when he'd overheard Kurt talking about his friend Mercedes, he had really meant 'we're not just best friends, we're soul mates'.

"Um, I'm a friend of Kurt's from Dalton."

"_Is he okay?"_ She sounded panicked.

"He's fine," Blaine hurriedly assured her. "I just wanted to ask your advice on something."

_"What's your name, boy?"_

"Blaine Anderson," he tried to sound confident and like his usual cocky self, but he wasn't entirely sure he was convincing when he was met with the sound of raucous laughter coming through his cell phone. Mercedes was laughing at him.

_"Of course you are,"_ she said. _"What do you want?"_

"I need you to tell me how to get Kurt to go out with me?"

"_And why would I want to do that?"_

"Because your best friend deserves a chance at happiness?"

"_Oh I have heard all about you, from my _best friend_ and I am seriously unsure that you are his chance at happiness."_

Blaine swallowed hard, biting his tongue to stop from fighting back and snapping at the girl.

"_Aren't you going to say anything?"_ Mercedes said. _"Maybe you really do like my boy if you're speechless. Or maybe you like me and I've taken your breath away."_

"I really like him okay," Blaine blurted out, surprising even himself. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to some complete stranger when he hadn't even dared think the things he was telling her. "He's got fight and personality. Not to mention his voice, and how much music obviously means to him. He's pedantic about his hair, which is adorable. And he's the first interesting person I've met that hasn't been easy to get into bed."

"_I'm going to assume you didn't mean to sound so self-important with the implications of your promiscuity and just focus on the fact that you're clearly smitten."_

"I am not smitten." He gritted his teeth, thankful that he had a single room and no one was around to see his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"_Spoken like a true smitten white boy,"_ Mercedes laughed. _"I can hear the little hearts in your eyes down the phone." _

Blaine didn't say anything, couldn't say anything.

"_Look, my boy told me all about your attempts to get in his pants, but he must be blind or stupid because he seems to think you're just out to sleep with him and then humiliate him."_

"Maybe I am."

"_No you're not,"_ Mercedes said. _"And because of this, and because he's also told me in his angry ranting about you that you have the voice of an angel and are frustratingly attractive, I am going to help you."_

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the process of rearranging his closet to accommodate some of his new Christmas purchases and gifts, organizing his scarves into some semblance of an order, when he heard the knock at his dorm room door. He called out to whoever was there that he'd be there in a minute, not wanting to leave in the middle of his task, these scarves need not be neglected after all.<p>

A moment later, he quickly stepped to the door, however when it was finally opened, there was no one standing there to greet him. Sighing, he looked around, frustrated at the other boys in the dormitory for playing whatever pointless prank that was. Until he spotted the folded piece of paper on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up, stepping back inside the room and shutting the door before unfolding the paper with cautious interest. In a familiar, neat script was written, "_falling, yes I'm falling/and he keeps calling/me back again"_, above a crudely drawn heart. Kurt couldn't help but smile, even though he was frowning slightly, confused as to who had left this. He had a vague idea – he knew that handwriting, and he knew who had that handwriting and also liked the Beatles – but he was too afraid to admit just who might have left such a sweet gesture for him. All this meant was that _he_ hadn't quite given up, and could very well continue to humiliate him.

Despite this, Kurt wandered slowly over to where his laptop was sitting on his desk, opening up iTunes and starting his Beatles playlist on a particular track. He couldn't help but sigh, lying back against the many throw pillows he had on his bed, reading over the words of the note once more. He ignored the racing of his heart, the fluttering of his stomach and focused his energy on pushing thoughts of Blaine Anderson from his mind. Which in theory, probably didn't make much sense considering he was focusing on the words on the paper that were so likely written by the persistent boy. However Kurt focused on the lyrics, and on the melody and the voices flittering through the room. He was completely in his own little world when he was startled by the vibration of his phone in the pocket of his slacks.

"_You have every right to tell me to go fuck myself, but I'm risking it anyway, because you're worth it. I hear that it's normal to just ask the person you like out on a casual date. So, would you like to get coffee with me after classes tomorrow? Blaine, xx"_

Kurt was positive he resembled a confused fish at that moment. Yes, that's right. Not only was he gaping like a normal fish gapes; he was gaping like a sea creature that had just been asked out politely by the school slut.

When he finally managed to think properly his first instinct was to ignore the text, or send back an angry response telling Blaine to go away. But the piece of paper still held tightly in his left hand made him stop and think clearly about what he was being asked. It was obvious that Blaine was actually trying, for whatever reason. Kurt remembered the few moments that Blaine had made him doubt whether or not there was more to the arrogant asshole persona that the spoilt brat projected to the entire school.

_Falling, yes falling,_

_And he keeps calling, _

_Me back again…_

It was time for Kurt to suck up his pride and take a chance for once; after all, for all of Blaine's faults, he was definitely interesting and maybe even worth taking the time to find out why he was so interesting, and why he was like he was.

He quickly tapped out a response, before he had a chance to talk himself out of it, and waiting anxiously for another message from Blaine to confirm a time and place to meet. He chewed nervously on his thumbnail, a habit he absolutely despised about himself, and worried that he wasn't going to have any nails left by the time four o'clock rolled around the next day.

As much as he tried to come up with an excuse to not go to coffee, or to convince himself to just not turn up, Kurt wasn't that kind of person. He couldn't just stand someone up, especially a cute boy who actually seemed to be trying to be nice to him, for some strange reason. So when classes finished the next day, Kurt hurried back to his room to change into the outfit he had carefully laid out that morning (because every moment was an opportunity for fashion, not because he was trying to impress anyone) and spent the short amount of time before four o'clock fixing his hair and trying to act like he wasn't preening himself to perfection for any particular reason.

"You came," Blaine said when Kurt approached where he was standing at the edge of the parking lot.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes.

"I'm just surprised is all," the small smile was noticeable only to those that took the care to look closely, and was missed by Kurt who was still looking anywhere but at Blaine, attempting to hide his nerves even though he knew he was most likely failing miserably.

"Shall we?" Blaine led the way to his car, and Kurt tried not to roll his eyes at how obviously expensive the thing was, merely sliding into the passenger seat with grace.

"Do you mind where we go? I know this place that makes amazing coffee that's quite close, unless you have any preferences?"

"Oh wherever you think is fine," Kurt spoke quietly. "I don't really know places in the area all that well yet."

Blaine nodded and they left the parking lot neither saying much of anything the short ride to the café. Kurt stared at his hands a lot, smiling as Blaine quietly sang along to the music playing on the stereo but still not really having the courage to strike up a conversation; he could wait until he had a drink in his hands and something to focus on instead of the nervous energy that was racing through him.

Ten minutes later, the pair were seated at a small table in the back of a tiny little independent coffee shop, that Kurt was surprised to learn that Blaine frequented. They were sipping coffee and attempting desperately to make conversation but it was obvious to both that they were nervous to be themselves.

Eventually the long silences and awkwardly terse remarks led to stock standard questions about their Christmas breaks. And the questions of presents and time spent reading and watching films led to excited exclamations of "you've read Patti LuPone's new book?" and "I can't believe you got a subscription to Vogue for Christmas, I'm so jealous" and suddenly they were talking non stop, as comfortable as two people could be in each others company.

"I got really lucky with my Dad," Kurt smiled over his coffee cup, agreeing with Blaine's sentiment about the present his father had given him for the holiday. "He didn't really know how to handle me being gay at first, but he says he's known since I was a little kid and he'd do anything to make things easier for me. Including using his honeymoon money to pay for my tuition at Dalton."

He didn't know how their conversation suddenly got serious, but the look in Blaine's eyes told him that he was uncomfortable and didn't really know how to respond.

"That sounds really lovely, Kurt," Blaine said, his smile genuine but not quite reaching his eyes.

"How about you?" Kurt tried to steer the conversation away from his father. "What did your parents get you for Christmas? Something fabulous, no doubt."

Blaine cleared his throat slightly, taking a sip from his drink before painting his usual smirk back on his face and Kurt found himself startled by how easily he could now see the difference between the false smirk and the real, genuine smile that he had rarely seen before that day.

"Well, yeah," Blaine said as though there would be no other answer. "New computer, the interior of my car is getting refitted, and my father invited some Buckeyes players over for dinner over the break."

Kurt could tell that the smirk and the shrug to show that it was all nothing were less than genuine. The gifts didn't quite fit with all he had learnt about Blaine so far; sure, who didn't want a new computer, or to meet sports stars, if they were into that sort of thing? But Blaine clearly loved music, and shows and fashion, if the way he'd sung along to the Rent soundtrack in the car, or the way his eyes had lit up as they'd talked about Patti LuPone, were any indication.

"Do you like football then?" Kurt asked, picking the easy question instead of the prying personal questions about Blaine's relationship with his father that he actually wanted to ask.

"I love the Buckeyes," Blaine smirked and winked, just for good measure. "I like to break the stereotype."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes in frustration, and probably with a hint of fondness if he dared admit it. He couldn't think of much to say after that, really having to bite his tongue to keep from saying something rude about Blaine and his family and the pretense that he was keeping up.

They finished their coffees in relative silence before deciding they'd better get back and exited the small café. Neither of the boys spoke until Blaine was walking Kurt to his door.

"You know I'm not a girl right?" Kurt said dryly. "I don't need to be walked to the threshold."

"I know," was all Blaine said, smirk in place.

Kurt sighed, stopping outside his door and turning to look at the other boy.

"What?" Blaine asked cautiously. "You're thinking too hard, I can tell."

"I just think that this cocky, arrogant, holier-than-thou persona that you present to the rest of the school, and to me a lot of the time, isn't the real you," Kurt finally worked up the courage to say. "I think you're capable of actually being a decent human being, and I wish you would be that human being more often."

Blaine's jaw clenched, and Kurt watched him fight with himself, saw a dozen different comebacks and admittances flash across his eyes. But before Blaine could run away or say something mean and hurtful or downright inappropriate, Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine; just a simple, sweet and lasting kiss, quite unlike their previous encounters.

He pulled back before Blaine had a chance to respond, and had moved to unlock his door and step inside, when Blaine clasped his upper arm and pulled them flush together. A pair of strong hands held his face with a surprisingly gentle touch and their lips met once more. There were no tongues, no teeth, no battle of wills, but the kiss was anything but chaste.

And then, the moment passed, and Blaine was walking away, leaving him standing by his door, shaking slightly, lips tingling and heart racing in the most beautifully clichéd way.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What even is this story? You all ask because it has been too long and you have surely forgotten by now. My life is a little hectic and depressing at the moment so I have tried my best and I apologize. But thank you all SO much for your support through this, I've received some really lovely messages lately and as always, your reviews are incredible. Thank you and please continue to let me know what you think. I'm working 4 jobs at the moment so I will try my best to update quickly but I am not promising anything incredibly soon, I hope you all understand. xxx**

**Chapter 7**

**Kurt: **_'I can't believe I am voluntarily watching football. Well, not entirely voluntarily, but no one is forcing me to stay in the room.'_

He hit the send button and refocused his gaze on the television in front of him, not bothering to slip his phone back into his pocket when he knew that Blaine would more than likely reply to the text within minutes. A couple of days ago he wouldn't have dared initiate a conversation with Blaine through text messages, but since their coffee date that week the two had been in constant communication. It was mostly inconsequential banter, further getting to know one another or merely taking comfort in another person that shared similar interests as a way to pass the time, but it was something he never expected to share so easily with that particular person. Sure enough, before the next play was over his phone had chimed to signal an incoming message.

**Blaine: **_'I don't believe it. Are you sick?'_

Kurt smiled as he tapped out a response; oblivious to the look his father was giving him from the other side of the room. In reality, he was quite happy to be home for the weekend, even if he did have to spend his Saturday afternoon watching college football reruns, at least he got to spend some time with his old man.

"Who're you talking to, kid?"

"Just a friend from school," Kurt didn't look up from his phone.

"From Dalton?" His Dad clarified.

"That is where I go to school now," Kurt smirked, finally looking up to see the suspicious look in his Dad's eyes.

There was a long pause as Burt assessed his son, looking at him intently and clearly mulling over something in his mind. "Bring him home sometime to meet me then."

Kurt blushed bright red. "It's not like that, Dad," he mumbled, looking pointedly at the screen of the television.

**Blaine: **_'I'm beginning to think I don't know you at all. You've changed, Kurt Hummel. Would you even be jealous to hear that I am watching the Sound of Music on my laptop?' _

Kurt tried his damn hardest to suppress a grin as he read the new message, ignoring the way his Dad was chuckling quietly and muttering under his breath. "Sure it's not like that."

Blaine walked quickly to Kurt's room, ignoring anyone looking his way, hoping that none of them realized exactly what he was doing. Even though it was fairly obvious, he really didn't need anyone whispering about how whipped he was. He knocked on the door with his free hand, jiggling his foot a little with nerves, wishing he didn't have that damn drink tray in his hands so he could wipe his embarrassingly sweaty palms on his slacks.

When Kurt opened the door and actually smiled with pleased surprise at the sight of him, Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"A grande non-fat mocha?" Blaine's voice betrayed nothing of the nerves he was fighting against. "I hope that's okay."

Kurt took the proffered cup, nodding and taking a sip to hide his grin. "Perfect," he said. "I can't believe you brought me coffee, and you remembered my usual order." He muttered quietly, arching an eyebrow at Blaine before ducking back into his room to discard the drink tray and grab his bag for the day.

"I am full of surprises," Blaine smirked, taking comfort in the familiar expression and easy banter despite the foreign situation he had put himself in. It was as though he was really going out on a limb, putting himself on the line to do something nice for Kurt. Sure, it was just a cup of coffee, but compared to Blaine's recent experience and in light of the attitude he chose to portray to the world, that was almost the equivalent of a diamond ring, or at least the offer of free use of his letterman jacket and a standing appointment to carry each others books to class.

The thought scared him and as they made their way down to the main school, heading for their first classes, Blaine shied away from the eyes of all the other students. He wasn't even sure if he was imagining it or not, but it was as though everyone was staring and whispering about the two of them and it made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Sounds good," Blaine said loudly with false enthusiasm when he realized Kurt had paused in his talking, clearly expecting some kind of response. He high fived and smirked at a fellow Warbler as they made their way down the hallway, portraying the perfect picture of composition before smiling back at Kurt, hoping his response had been satisfactory.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "You seem skittish?"

"I'm fine babe," Blaine tossed his empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan, slinging his now free arm around Kurt's waist in a display of subtle dominance.

"Babe?" Kurt's voice lifted at the end and he did not sound impressed. "Really?"

Blaine removed his arm sheepishly but didn't say anything, continuing to saunter along to class and ignoring the heat that he felt in his cheeks.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," he snapped back at Kurt.

There was a long pause and Kurt slowed his walking.

"Okay, you can be like that, but I'm going to class."

"I thought I was walking you to class?" Blaine said.

"I'll be fine without you," Kurt sighed; he didn't sound mad, but a strange mixture of frustrated and resigned. "When you're ready to talk to me about whatever your problem is, I'll listen. Thanks for the coffee."

Blaine made it through all of one day before he snuck up behind Kurt and all but dragged him into his dorm room. He couldn't handle having Kurt walk straight passed him in the halls without so much as glancing in his direction, not after the week of conversation they had had and how comfortable Blaine found himself feeling around Kurt. He didn't have a plan, he had no idea what to say to the boy, but he knew he should probably say something. He just needed to be near Kurt, a thought that terrified him to no end.

"Just tell me, Blaine," Kurt said, matter-of-factly from where he was leaning against the headboard of Blaine's bed.

Blaine struggled to comprehend that Kurt was finally in his room, on his bed and he wasn't even thinking about sex.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He feigned innocence, moving to sink into his desk chair.

"Tell me about what makes you how you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"See? All snarky and self-important and defensively rude; I know it's more than you just being spoilt and rich, I'm sure of it."

Blaine just gave Kurt a 'look', trying to make him back off without having to say a word.

"I told you to come to me when you were ready to be yourself and actually talk to me. You practically dragged me in here and haven't said a word," Kurt sounded resigned, as though he was about to give up. "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I care about you, and I want to help you if you'll let me."

Silence stretched between them, permeating the room and settling over them like a blanket as Blaine's mind raced with a million different thoughts all at once. He'd never told anyone but his shrink about his past, namely what had happened just after he'd come out. People had asked, like Nick, who'd spent weeks after Blaine had returned to school asking questions and pestering him to no avail. His first instinct was to yell at Kurt to stop pushing the issue, to push him away like he had done Nick and his other friends that had tried and to just go back to the way things were. But he didn't want to push Kurt away. After every rude and crass thing he had done and said, Kurt was still trying to help him and was openly admitting to caring for him. It had been a long time since anyone had actually cared for Blaine.

"It was just after I came out." He started talking before he really even made the conscious decision that he was ready to tell Kurt and when he did, he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ground. "I don't even know how everyone at the country club found out. My parents certainly didn't tell any of their friends. They barely acknowledged it when I told them. They just stared at me until our maid called out that dinner was ready and that was that."

"That was that?" Kurt said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but do you mean they didn't say anything."

"They literally didn't say a word, they still haven't really."

Kurt didn't say anything in response, but moved to sit on the edge of the mattress, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand.

"Anyway," Blaine continued. "I was outside of a function at the country club, having been dragged there by my parents, and having been introduced to a thousand daughters in an attempt to make me interested in them. I couldn't handle being inside, so I was just out in the garden, getting some fresh air when these three guys came up and…they beat the living crap out of me."

He swallowed hard, never having said those words out loud before. "All I can really remember from that night was the slurs they yelled at me beforehand. I was in hospital for over a month. I had a serious head injury. I had some temporary memory loss and it affected my personality for a while, not to mention I was pissed off that I almost died because of my sexuality. All my parents could care about was making sure that no one else at the club found out. They just threw money around, making sure the guys that did it were never allowed back again, and that they kept their mouths shut."

He couldn't say anymore. The soft touch of Kurt's hand in his finally made reality come crashing in, and Blaine couldn't bear to admit anything else. He didn't want to say that he had learnt from an early age that he could buy at least some form of happiness, even if it was superficial. He wasn't going to get love and affection from his parents, but he could get material things that distracted him for a little while. And when he was at home, he wasn't himself, he wasn't gay, he wasn't out, and he wasn't able to voice who he really was. And that's where his promiscuity had all began. Or so his last shrink had told him. He wasn't going to tell Kurt about the nightmares, or that the reason he paid off his teachers was because his memory still played up, and studying got so frustrating at times that he wanted to hit something. He wasn't ready to tell Kurt any of that, or how Kurt had made him feel since he suddenly appeared in the halls of Dalton.

"Hey," Kurt's soft voice broke through to Blaine, who hadn't even known he was shaking slightly, clearly overwhelmed by the situation. "You don't have to tell me anymore, okay? Let's do something else."

It was like watching Blaine change into a completely different person. Soon he had stopped shaking and his smirk was back in place. "I know something else we can do," he pretty much purred and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Blaine got up from his seat and moved quickly to sit beside him, immediately moving to trail kisses down Kurt's neck, nipping and licking and sucking the sensitive skin.

Kurt made to move away, although he knew he was fighting a losing battle when he shivered at the way Blaine's mouth felt against his neck, making his entire body tingle with unexpected pleasure. He pulled his head back to look Blaine in the eyes, seeing them flicker with something akin to fear before the mask was back in place, hiding the vulnerable boy that had been speaking just minutes before. Blaine had shut himself away and he was silently pleading with Kurt to drop it for the night, to just go with it and forget about the conversation.

The way his hand had come to rest on the small of Kurt's back, stroking gently and the way his eyes pleaded silently with need and want was all something Kurt had never experienced before. It was something he didn't think he would get to experience in _Ohio_. It all just built up and he went with it.

Kurt let Blaine maneuver him backwards until he was lying down on the bed with Blaine hovering over him, a devilish glint in this eye. That look made Kurt shiver as Blaine's mouth came crashing down to cover his own, pulling his bottom lip in and biting gently. He couldn't help but groan when Blaine lowered himself, allowing their bodies to lie flush together. Blaine's body was warm and solid above him, and he could feel him at a thousand different points. Up until now, Kurt had never been this close to another person, and yet he was nowhere near as terrified at the prospect as he thought he would be. He grinned at the thought.

A hand tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling the material from where it was tucked into his pants and then coming to splay across the skin of his stomach. Kurt brought his own hands up to rest on Blaine's shoulders and in the curl of his hair, holding him in place where he had returned to placing obscenely wet kisses on Kurt's neck. He felt his own legs fall open and Blaine settled between them, his mind exploding with a thousand different thoughts and feelings as he experienced Blaine's erection pressed up against his own for the first time. It was a feeling unlike anything else and it made his heart pick up speed to a surely unhealthy rate.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, tugging on his hair to pull his mouth to his own, boldly drawing Blaine's tongue into his mouth and sucking as his breathe hitched and their hips rocked together.

"Fuck you're hot," Blaine groaned out against Kurt's lips, placing one more kiss before pulling back, and sitting up slightly to tear off his own shirt.

Kurt instantly brought his hands up to rake across Blaine's chest, feeling the soft patch of hair there, in awe of the tanned skin in front of him. He was in shock, and was more than happy to let Blaine take charge. His buttons were being unbuttoned and his pants unzipped without him really taking notice. Blaine helped him remove his arms from his sleeves and then lowered himself once more so that their naked chests were pressed together for the first time.

For what felt like the longest time, but in reality was probably only several long and incredible minutes, Kurt and Blaine rocked together. Blaine ground his hips down into Kurt's, who found himself lifting a leg to wrap around the slim waist above him. It was all teeth and lips and tongues, hands gripping and sliding and feeling and learning the other person. It was moans and sighs and sounds that probably should have been embarrassing but weren't at all because this was the most incredible thing that Kurt had ever experienced and all he cared about in that moment was being close to Blaine.

And then several things happened at once. Blaine reached around to grip onto Kurt's thigh, pulling it higher and shifting the angle slightly so that their erections ground together with every thrust and every slight shift of their bodies; his other hand trailed up Kurt's body, leaving a trail of goose pimples in its wake as his tongue finally stopped torturing his nipple, following a line from his chest up the column of his throat to place a harsh kiss to his lips. Blaine's mouth moved along Kurt's jaw to find his ear, tugging his lobe between his teeth as he breathed harshly.

Blaine thrust against him until Kurt was shaking and knew this would all be over in a matter of seconds and then he groaned into Kurt's ear. "I want you inside me."

Kurt's hips stuttered as he came, his ankle holding Blaine's hips down tightly as Blaine groaned and kissed Kurt harshly, rocking through his own orgasm.

As their movements slowed and the silence grew Kurt felt the heat rise in his cheeks and braced himself for the moment when Blaine would shove him to the side and tell him that all of this was over, or that he had been bad at it. His chest rose and fell rapidly and still he held Blaine close, fearful of there never being anything more between them.

He should have known by this point that Blaine was full of surprises. There was a soft and sweet kissed pressed to his lips and then Blaine's warm body shifted to the side but he didn't remove himself completely, instead curling around him and pulling him even closer. Apparently Blaine Anderson was a cuddler.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am a horrible human being. Actually, I just have three jobs and go to university and am in the process of organizing a student exchange trip (I'm going to the University of Michigan for a semester XD). Also, I have discovered that I can't write big group scenes at all; this one gave me so much trouble. I apologize for the mammoth wait, but thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and love I got for the last chapter. I hit 100 reviews and that has never happened, it made me so happy I almost cried. **

**In other news, I got pulled onto the Kurtbastian (Gay Cruise) 'Ship. If you want to join us, let me know and I'll link you to some fics that will change your life. **

**Please let me know what you think of this one, it wasn't in my original plan but then I really wanted to include it even though it gave me a lot of trouble; I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings. Thanks for reading xo**

**Chapter 8**

"You look nervous," Kurt commented as he turned the car into his street, casting a sideways glance at Blaine.

Blaine scoffed. "Why would I be nervous?" He continued to tap his foot rapidly.

"I don't know. You're Blaine Anderson." Kurt smirked. "I didn't think a little thing like meeting my Dad would terrify you so much."

Blaine swallowed audibly, not even bothering to deny his fear this time. "I've never met anyone's parents like this before." _I've never actually dated anyone like this before._ He didn't voice this particular worry, not again.

They'd discussed what 'they' were, and decided that while they were seeing each other, it was still early days and neither of them were really ready for a full blown relationship. Blaine because he didn't do relationships, and he guessed Kurt was scared to admit he actually had feelings like that for the school slut that had shamelessly chased him for weeks. Blaine had danced around explicitly saying it, but had eventually told Kurt, cautiously avoiding his eyes, that he was nervous. He didn't know how to be somebody's boyfriend, he'd never done that before and he didn't want to screw up whatever they could have.

It was the most honest he could be, and even admitting his own fears to the boy that already knew more about him than anyone else, was absolutely terrifying. So they had agreed that they were seeing each other, but no body needed to know about the intricate details of what they were to each other. They were keeping it casual and seeing what would happen between them – as much as a high school couple could make such a mature decision.

But now Blaine was expected to meet Kurt's Dad, who he already knew to be the most important person in Kurt's life. Blaine knew how to be charming and polite to people's parents, had done it a million times in the past with people at the country club or parents of people at Dalton. But his default setting for the last couple of years when placed in a nerve-wracking situation was to be suave and overly confident. He somehow didn't think that being flirtatious or bragging about his sexual appeal would help him win favour with Burt Hummel from Lima, the father of the boy he was currently dating and having completely inappropriate thoughts about.

Kurt's hand moved from the steering wheel to lightly squeeze Blaine's thigh in a comfortable but not too serious gesture. "Just be you," he spoke reassuringly, but somehow without being patronizing. "And you know which version of you I mean."

They were silent as Kurt pulled the car to a stop in his driveway, Blaine taking a moment to appreciate just how well Kurt was beginning to know him. Thankfully he didn't have much time to dwell on whether or not that was a good thing, because a large man in a baseball cap was already walking from the house and towards the car and Kurt was already opening his door with a big grin on his face, clearly excited to be home for the weekend.

With a deep breathe Blaine pulled himself from the car and drew himself up to his full height, however not tall that may be, and used all his confidence to smile at the man in front of him.

"You must be Blaine," Burt Hummel smiled when he pulled back from hugging Kurt. "It's good to meet you, kid."

He held out a hand to shake and Blaine reached forward to take it in his own. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Hummel. It's very kind of you to have me over for dinner, sir."

Burt chuckled and readjusted the cap on his head. "Are they all like this at that school, Kurt?"

Blaine's smile faltered, looking to Kurt for support only to see him smirking back.

"Call me, Burt, kiddo. None of that 'sir' crap around here."

And Burt put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way and led him towards the house. "Kurt tells me you like football."

* * *

><p>After a casual dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household, Kurt, Blaine and Kurt's stepbrother Finn piled into Finn's car. They were heading over to the house of one of the girls from New Directions, Rachel Berry, for a small party with Kurt's old Glee club. For some reason, Blaine was actually nervous to meet Kurt's friends.<p>

Meeting Burt and his new wife Carole had gone fine. Burt had of course been wary of the first gay boy that Kurt was spending a lot of time with, but he was kind and welcoming and Blaine was pretty sure that the threats he made with references to a shotgun were mostly made in jest.

But his friends were the only people at McKinley that Kurt had been able to stand to talk to. Blaine had been assured that some of them weren't even really his friends, but they were still the people that Kurt chose to surround himself with, and he was sure they'd be the first to hunt him down if things went badly with Kurt. And – Blaine would deny this to the end if you tried to tell him that he was worried or scared – they would be the ones that would be able to dissuade Kurt from seeing him if they decided that they didn't like him. Which he found to be highly probable.

All of this meant that Blaine had no idea how to act around them. He didn't think the confident, 'come and get me' attitude that worked at Dalton and in its surrounding social circles would work here. Nor would being silent and anti-social. And outside of those two attitudes, Blaine didn't really know what to do. It was like meeting Burt all over again but this time Blaine really had no idea what to expect.

"Do you want the run down of what you're about to walk into?" Kurt asked from his place in the passenger seat, looking back at Blaine (who had no idea how Kurt once again managed to know exactly what he was thinking and fretting over).

"Sure, why not," Blaine said.

"You better tell the short version, dude," Finn grinned from the driver's seat. "The drive isn't long enough to explain the relationships of New Directions."

In the next five minutes Blaine learnt that the McKinley High Glee Club was more like the focus of some kind of teen drama soap opera than anyone would ever anticipate. But it did the trick in calming his nerves – these people had enough of their own drama going on to worry about him, and if they were all as nice and welcoming as Finn then it was going to be fine. He might even find himself having fun.

When they pulled up outside the house and climbed from the car, Kurt smiled at him and Blaine noticed his hand move out to him and then fall back by his side, as though he had wanted to take his hand but had decided against it. Feeling daring, and possibly slightly crazy, Blaine reached over and laced their fingers together as they followed Finn up to the front door.

The gathering – and Blaine definitely thought of it as a gathering more than a party – was being held down in Rachel's basement, or as the girl explained it "her Dad's Oscar room". The image of this small girl putting on overly enthusiastic concerts for her two fathers and their poor unsuspecting neighbors was enough to leave Blaine struggling not to laugh an innappropriate amount. He managed to smile politely at the people he was being introduced to, which he hoped was enough to make a good first impression.

The introductions went just fine, as everyone was too busy trying to convince Rachel that they needed more alcohol to pay him much mind, but when Blaine was introduced to Kurt's best friend Mercedes, his heart stopped a little in fear.

"You must be Blaine," Mercedes exclaimed pointedly, and with an exaggerated wink. Even though they hadn't met, they had spoken over the phone while Blaine was still desperate for advice on how to get Kurt to date him, and now it appeared that Mercedes didn't really know how to be subtle.

Kurt didn't seem to notice however, as he was obviously so used to the group acting weird that the looks passing between his best friend and his date were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Do you want a drink, Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

"Whatever you're having is fine," He smiled as Kurt walked over to where Lauren and Puck had finally managed to convince Rachel to break open her Dad's liquor cabinet.

"So Blaine," Mercedes smiled once they were relatively alone. "How is everything going with you two? My boy told me your efforts to win him over improved, and you guys seem to be close?"

Despite the look of pure delight at the gossip and the smug smile Mercedes seemed to have at having given Blaine good advice, he could tell she was genuinely happy that they were seeing each other. Blaine knew that she meant well and it was nice enough to have someone at the gathering that he could consider an ally and that he'd had some previous interaction with, however limited and embarrassing it was.

"Things are good," Blaine said. "But I'm sure he's told you all there is to know."

"Oh but of course," Mercedes laughed.

"Thanks for your help," Blaine offered. "I hate to admit it but I had no idea what I was doing and you obviously know Kurt a lot better than most."

"It was my pleasure. Just make sure you don't hurt him, okay?"

The look in Mercedes' eyes was so intense and sincere that Blaine felt the nerves come back in full swing. But he forced a smile and nodded, not having to lie when he told her that he didn't want to do that.

A moment later, Blaine excused himself to go and see where Kurt had got to with their drinks, heading over to the bar area where Kurt and some of the other boys were talking and laughing. Blaine moved to stand next to Kurt, who smiled brightly at him and handed him a cup.

"Do you drink much?" Blaine asked.

"I've been drunk once before and it was a horrifying experience in which I threw up all over my guidance councilors shoes," Kurt deadpanned just as Blaine took a sip of his drinking, causing him to splutter and choke back a laugh. "I figure I'll be safe with one or two though."

Just as Blaine was about to ask for Kurt to actually explain that little snippet of information, Santana walked over to the bar calling that everyone must in fact do a shot or she would no longer be their friend. Blaine hung back, not wanting to intrude on a New Directions moment.

"Hobbit," Santana snapped at him. "Are you in?"

Blaine was sure his face must look horrified because Kurt just laughed, and nudged him forward. "I think that means she likes you."

It was like time was on double speed, the music pumping and the liquor flowing freely now that Rachel had given in and apparently decided that the best way to get back at Finn for the latest drama was to get completely wasted. Before he knew it, Blaine was well on his was to incredibly drunk, and was enjoying dancing and chatting with Kurt and the rest of his friends.

He was midway through a conversation with Sam about life at Dalton when Rachel screamed that they should all play spin the bottle. No one objected and everyone refilled their drinks before getting together for the game.

Blaine took a seat in the circle just as Rachel returned from the bar area with an empty bottle and shoved herself between him and Sam. Kurt was smiling next to him with rosy cheeks, happy and at ease after a couple of drinks. Blaine leant into him so they were sitting with their arms touching from shoulder to wrist where their pinkies were loosely linked.

He took a few sips of his drink and enjoyed laughing with Kurt at the different combinations of New Directions members engaging in tonsil hockey. Blaine smiled as he found himself actually relaxing in this group of strangers, something he hadn't found himself doing for longer than he could remember.

"It's your turn, Kurt," Puck exclaimed, a vicious grin on his face as he thrust the bottle into Kurt's hands.

Instantly, Kurt looked nervous, some of the colour draining from his face. Blaine felt something akin to protectiveness curling in his chest when the other guys chanted their agreement. Kurt wasn't one to give away intimate moments like kissing someone, he was guarded and didn't just let anyone touch him, Blaine being the exception of course. Blaine could see he felt pressured by the group and wanted to interject and help. But then he saw Kurt compose himself, his features steeling; he was never one to back down from a challenge or let himself appear weak. Also the drinks he'd had seemed to have gone straight to his head.

"Yeah, Kurt!" Puck whooped as Kurt defiantly placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and gave it an enthusiastic spin.

Puck's face fell to an almost comedic look of complete shock when the neck of the bottle came to a stop pointing directly at him.

Screams and laughter erupted around the circle, Kurt's face went bright red and Blaine's stomach turned to ice.

"You don't have to," Kurt stammered. "I understand why you wouldn't want to."

"Oh hell yes he does, lady lips," Santana said gleefully. "I had to kiss Frankenteen over here, there is no way you're getting out of this. Pucker up, boys!"

Puck puffed his chest out, trying to appear confident. "I'm game, let's do this."

More laughter filled the room and Puck crawled over to Kurt, puckering his lips with exaggeration. It was a short kiss, but the girls still squealed, Artie still yelled "holla!" and Blaine still clenched his fists in his lap, trying not to reach forward and punch the smirk off Puck's face.

Kurt sat back, red as a tomato but still looking quite pleased, and Blaine put his arm around his back, placing a hand on his hip and pulling him in close. As the game continued (Sam and Brittney were now leaning across the circle, lips locked together while Santana glared daggers from between them), Blaine leaned over to suck hungrily on the soft skin just below Kurt's ear, emitting a small growl of delayed jealousy.

"Mine," he murmured before he could stop himself.

Kurt turned to place a soft kiss at the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Later," he whispered. "I'll be all yours."

The group abandoned the game of spin the bottle a short while later once Mike's spin resulted in Tina crawling into his lap and starting a full on make-out session that none of the others could manage to break apart. From there, Kurt was dragged onto the stage with Rachel and Mercedes to sing a dramatic, loud and over enunciated rendition of 'Seasons of Love' from _Rent_, while Blaine danced with Brittney and Artie in the middle of the room, although his eyes rarely left Kurt.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Blaine. All he could think about at that point was Kurt, and how much he no longer cared about socializing with his friends and making a good impression. He just wanted to be alone with Kurt to see if he made good with his promise.

Thankfully, it wasn't that much longer that people were falling asleep in make shift beds on sofa's or making their way home. They made it back to Kurt's house in no time, thanking Finn once more for being the designated driver. Kurt quickly mentioned his browser history once more when his stepbrother raised an eyebrow at Kurt and Blaine's joined hands and the fact that they were making their way up the stairs to Kurt's room together.

"If Dad asks," Kurt said with a pointed look. "Blaine was in the guest room the whole night."

Finn gave Blaine an uncomfortable look but didn't say anything else on the topic, offering them a quiet goodnight and heading down the hall to his own bedroom.

As soon as they stumbled through Kurt's door Blaine all but attacked Kurt with his lips, drawing him into a deep kiss, something that he had been wanting to do all night. It didn't take long until they were shedding layers and falling onto the bed together, moaning as their skin came into contact. Blaine ran one hand up and down Kurt's side and cradled his neck firmly in the other, exploring Kurt's mouth with his own eager tongue. He pulled back to admire Kurt's nearly naked body, Blaine wasting no time in helping Kurt remove the last article of clothing, slipping his hand into the McQueen boxer briefs and sliding them swiftly down Kurt's legs.

Blaine let out another loud groan at the sight of Kurt's erection, lowering himself quickly to lie on top of Kurt and feel the hard lines of his body beneath him. He laughed into a kiss when his shaking arms failed to hold him up, falling onto Kurt with a muttered "oomph".

"Shh," Kurt hushed, his own giggles threatening to escape, even at his words. "My Dad will kill us if he hears."

Blaine's eyes widened and he pulled back, ready to scramble from the bed; there was no way in hell he wanted to get on the bad side of Burt Hummel, no matter how well things had gone when they'd met earlier that day.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Kurt whispered. "He won't do anything if you just be quiet."

Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's neck, pulling him back down on top of him. Blaine sighed as he gave in, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips and press him further into the mattress. His head was spinning from the alcohol and from just being in such close proximity to Kurt and he groaned as he ground his hips frantically.

A whimper escaped Kurt's lips and it sent shivers straight to Blaine's cock, which was already achingly hard between his legs. Blaine trailed his lips from Kurt's and moved to attack his neck, sucking and biting and tasting the saltiness of sweat and the strange taste of the boy's cologne. He breathed in deeply, his head spinning even more at the scent. This time Kurt all but moaned as Blaine took his earlobe in his teeth. Blaine couldn't get enough of those sounds. But they had to be quiet damn it.

"Kurt," he whispered in the boy's ear, smirking, as he was about to turn Kurt's own insistence from a second before back around on him. "Weren't you just telling me to keep quiet, baby?"

The sober part of his mind knew that calling Kurt 'baby' rarely ended well, but he was drunk so he just ran with it, taking advantage of the way Kurt's breath had hitched at the murmur of his name, and the way he had moved a leg up and around Blaine's waist to pin his hip down, grinding their erections together.

"We'll have to stop if you can't be quiet."

Kurt let out a shuddering breath and Blaine bit back a groan. "Don't stop," Kurt murmured, and anyone would think he had had more than just two drinks, with how wrecked he sounded.

"I won't," Blaine soothed, pulling Kurt's lips into a harsh kiss once more as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's side, leaving a trail of goose bumps on his bare skin. "You just have to keep those fucking sexy sounds to yourself."

Blaine needed to hear those sounds; the moans and the sighs and the keening way Kurt said his name without even realizing it. And he was determined to make Kurt fall apart, he needed to see and hear and feel Kurt come apart beneath him.

He moved then to trail wet kisses down Kurt's neck, scraping his hands across the boy's skin as he moved lower. He paused briefly to tug Kurt's nipple gently between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and breathing heavily through his nose when he heard Kurt whine restlessly. Kurt's hand was in his hair, gripping firmly and following Blaine's movements across his stomach where he dipped his tongue into Kurt's belly button before licking a slow line straight down to the base of his hard cock.

Blaine settled between Kurt's legs, wasting no time and sinking his mouth straight over the erection in front of him, moaning softly at the taste. He placed one hand around the base, sucking and licking around as much of Kurt as he could take in his drunken state, and roughly stroking the rest. The other hand came up to tease Kurt's nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers. Kurt moaned loudly, the sound crashing through Blaine and causing him to groan in response, sucking as he pulled back.

"Baby," he whispered through drunken giggles. "That's too loud. I am drunk as all hell and I can tell that's too loud."

He didn't even pause for a response before lowering his mouth to the head of Kurt's cock once more, lapping at the tip before sucking wet kisses down the side. Blaine palmed roughly at his own erection through his boxer briefs, desperate to relieve some of the tension that was curling within him.

He moved to take in as much of Kurt as he could, breathing harshly through his nose as he sucked. His head bobbed up and down as Kurt's hips thrust involuntarily, fucking shallowly into Blaine's mouth. The heavy weight on his tongue and the strong taste of _Kurt_ made Blaine groan, his hand moving faster and faster inside his underwear, roughly jerking himself. It was that dry friction that normally would have been just slightly uncomfortable, but it was enough in that moment, with his head spinning, his heart racing and his entire body in overdrive in response to the writhing boy beneath him.

"So close, so close, Blaine, I'm so, so close," murmurs were tumbling from Kurt's mouth, his voice wrecked and desperate as his grip tightened in Blaine's curls.

"So come," was Blaine's whispered but commanding response, his lips leaving Kurt's cock for barely a second before he was sinking back down as far as he could manage, just in time for the stuttering of Kurt's hips and the long, low groan as he came hard down Blaine's throat. Blaine barely registered his own hips fucking into the mattress, desperate for friction, as he swallowed down all that he could handle, come and spit dribbling from his mouth as he moaned into his own release. His head was a weird kind of clear as he pulled back and wiped his hand across his mouth. His underwear was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, but he didn't care in the slightest when he took note of the blissed out grin taking over Kurt's face.

Without thinking, Blaine leaned forward; desperate to have Kurt's lips back on his own, and gave him a soft, chaste kiss. And then he whispered, "you're so beautiful." Another kiss. "And you're mine."


End file.
